


Football Dad

by Misshyen



Series: Thorsday Fan Fiction [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: American Football, Breastfeeding, F/M, Fluff, Football, Humor, Marvel - Freeform, Protective Thor, Reader Insert, Youth Football, thor and his children, thor and reader, y/n, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: When you and Thor cheer on your son during his youth football game, Thor gets a little too into the game as well as being protective of you and your newborn from rude bystanders.





	Football Dad

When you had married Thor, you both had long talks about children and where you would raise them.  When you became pregnant Thor had requested, almost demanded, that you give birth on Asgard where you would receive the very best care his healers and midwives could offer.  You agreed with the condition that you could raise your children in both realms and let them grow up learning about where their parents came from.  You read every childcare book you could find on Midgard, only to be scoffed at by Asgardian healers and midwives who reminded you that Asgard was advanced in health care and you would be in fine hands when the time came.

 Your firstborn son, Buri, who was proudly named after his great great grandfather, was very much like Thor.  Blonde hair, bold, tall, and confident; he was already charming the ladies with his smile and bright blue eyes.  He excelled at everything he put his mind to.  Everything except youth football on Midgard, which confused Thor.

 At eight years old, Buri had already accompanied gone on a few hunts with him, proudly bringing home the pelts, skins and antlers of the creatures he brought down, generously giving the meat to the local families who could use the food.  He was well learned in the literature and history of both realms, he was athletic and could play any almost game with ease.  It was American football on Midgard that he seemed to have problems with.  For some reason, he couldn’t understand the rules along with the various plays and would run up and down the field holding the ball as though waiting for the ball to come to life with energy much like the sports he played on Asgard.

 During a game on a sunny fall morning, you sat on a large picnic blanket large enough to accommodate everyone including Thor’s bulk next to a football field, cradling your newest infant in your arms.  You cheered Buri on with excitement and pride as you watched him catch the ball and then race up the field.  He seemed to be holding back in his game and you could see that he was visibly upset about something.  A whistle blew and there was a halftime break.  Buri trudged up to you begrudgingly as he took off his helmet and tossed it on the ground.

 He stood and looked at you helplessly, “Mother, I don’t understand this game.  Why don’t they use energy to play like back home?  And the other kids are so weak, they say I cheat.  I’m not a cheater.”

 You gave him a sympathetic smile and adjusted the baby girl in the crook of your arm, “You’re doing great, and it’s just for fun, don’t forget.  You are not a cheater, you’re just stronger and we talked about that.  We’re proud of you for trying games here too.”

 “Is Father angry?”  Buri looked over at Thor and you followed his line of vision to the concession stand where Thor was buying a stack of hot dogs and other snacks.  He seemed to be telling a story to the vendor who was laughing hysterically and shaking his head as Thor beamed and struck fight stances.  You rolled your eyes with a chuckle and turned back to your son.

 “Of course he’s not, he is very proud of you, you know that.  It’s not easy for you to go between two realms and you are very brave, smart and great at sports too.”  You leaned over to pick up Buri’s helmet.

 “But Uncle Loki says that--”

 “Let’s worry about Uncle Loki another time.”  You interrupted, handing Buri his helmet.  “Your coach is calling you, you better get back to the bench.

 “But I have to speak with father.”  He pleaded, bouncing slightly in impatience.  His eyes suddenly lit up as he saw Thor coming his way balancing trays of food and drinks as he stepped over and around other families.  He wore his usual hoodie, jeans and t shirt to blend in with the rest of the crowd but his sheer height and massive form still caused people to stare.

 He eased himself to the ground next to you and set your feast down before leaning over to gently to stroke the top of your daughter’s soft head with a gentle finger and then kissed you on the cheek.  He turned back to Buri with a content grin, his expression changing as he noticed the boy’s morose expression.

 “What troubles you, Buri?”

 “Father, this game is primitive and I don’t understand the why the ball isn’t more advanced.”

 Thor looked at you and back to Buri, “My son, do the best you can.  You make me proud in all that you do, do not forget that.”

 “I get tackled and I’m afraid to tackle back.  What if I hurt someone?”  It was true that Buri was large for his age and stronger than the other children on the field.  You and Thor had both cautioned him to be patient and careful not to put his full strength into his game so nobody was severely injured.  For the most part he tried, but sometimes he got carried away.

 

Thor chuckled and leaned in toward Buri, “Remember to be gentle on the other children and when we travel home you can play with your friends.”  He sat back again with a look of pride, “Soon all of Asgard will hear the wails of your opponents as you play battle with the other young warriors.”

 He looked over at you slyly and leaned back to Buri again his voice softer, “Also, there could possibly be a fine stallion waiting for you in the stables upon our return.”

 You gave Thor a wry look and he ignored it, giving a merry laugh at Buri’s ecstatic expression.

 “Really Father??  The brown with the black mane?  Frigga takes me to see him often, ever since he was a foal!”

 “Yes I know and you shall have to go and see for yourself, ey?”  He winked at the Buri who beamed.  “Now go on, your coach is summoning you.”

 “Yes Father.”   You both watched Buri trot back happily and you shook your head.

 “A horse?”  You were used to Thor spoiling his children as well as yourself, but sometimes he was over generous.

 “It is time he had a horse to call his own.”  He looked down at your daughter as she started to fuss, her face screwing up in anger, turning red.  You took out a breast and offered to the baby who latched on and happily ate, making small grunting sounds as her eyes rolled back before her lids closed sleepily.  “She certainly has your appetite, my love.”

 You laughed, “Says the guy with a disgusting amount of hot dogs and nachos.”

 Thor smiled as he unwrapped some hot dogs, offering you one.  You took it and ate the first quickly, a second was ready for you before you had a chance to ask.  Thor always made sure you and your children were well cared for, even more so when you were pregnant or nursing.  His family always came first.

 The second half of the game started and you both watched Buri run up and down the field making catches and throwing the ball to teammates flawlessly.  He tackled a few of his opponents head on, helmet down like a battering ram and Thor gave a mighty bellow of a cheer, causing some other parents to look his way and glare.  You put your hand on his arm and shook your head and he sat back with a slight frown.

 “Can not a man be proud of his son for clearing a path through those tinier humans?”

 “Yes, he can.”  You answered, “but just be a little more modest about it.  You don’t want to be ejected from the park like that jerk last week who couldn’t control his temper.”

 Thor smirked, “He was a flea among men, I could have easily taught him some manners.”

 “Yes dear.”  You teased, looking down as you shifted the baby in your arms a bit adjusting your breast.

 A male voice behind you snorted in disgust and you looked up as he walked to a clear area near your blanket. “You think maybe she could do that in her car.  Nobody needs to see tits at a kids football game.”  He grumbled loudly to himself but it was clear that the complaint was meant for you.

 You flushed in anger and before you had a chance to speak, Thor was at his feet, towering over the man inches away from him.

 “You dare speak to my lady in such a manner?  You dare tell her she cannot nourish my child when the babe is famished?”  His face grew red in fury and the man slunk back a bit but pointed at you.

 “Look pal, this is a kid’s game and nobody needs to look over and see your lady with her shirt open for the world to see.”

 Thor’s fists clenched and he grit his teeth his voice a low growl, “So you admit to leering at her now?  You skulk around her, causing her to feel uneasy?”  His voice was louder now, causing attention from bystanders but they seemed to be agreeing with him as they nodded at his words.

 He stepped forward, his fists balled up tighter and the man took a few steps back timidly, shaking his head fearfully, “No, no that’s not what I meant.  I...look buddy just forget it.”

 “I will not forget this!  I will not forget that my queen was insulted and made to feel like a common cow by some puny human with no regards for others.”  A few people around you clapped in agreement and you looked over smiling in appreciation, before glaring up at your heckler who was now a shade of pale and seemed even smaller than when he first walked up to you.

 There was a whistle on a play and you heard Buri shout in triumph as a pile of children landed on him and he easily stood back up pushing the children off of him.  He stood over another child who was holding the now deflated ball and crying in the end zone.

 “Father, I did it!”  He shouted happily and you groaned, scrunching your nose in sympathy to the kids on the field.  Another parent shouted and pointed toward the group of children.

 “Oh my God, that kid is a bully!  Did you see what he did??  Get him off the field!”

 At that moment Thor looked toward the field and saw the referees scolding Buri whose face fell in disappointment.  The knuckles of his fists whitened and your eyes widened.  Oh shit.  You thought as you unlatched the baby and adjusted your clothing, setting the baby in a better position in her chest sling.

 “Thor?  Honey?  I think we should pack it up now.  Buri is going full Asgard out there and the refs don’t like it.”

 Thor, not looking at you, nodded to acknowledge your request, “As you wish.”  He watched the heckler slink away and then turned to face the field and shouted, “This game is over!”

 The sky darkened quickly, large thunder clouds rolling in as the sky opened up and a downpour suddenly hit the area.  Everyone ran for cover from the storm except for you and Buri who the rain magically avoided.

 “Thor…”  You sighed and grumbled in protest, packing up your bags and standing.

 You motioned for Buri to join you and he ran up to you ignoring the stares as the rain avoided him.

 Thor looked around, his fury fading, eyes softening as he looked down at you, “Are you and the little one alright?”  His face softened as he peeked in the sling and smiled at his daughter who was sound asleep.

 “Yes, but another game has just been called on account of sudden rain.  I wonder why…”  You muttered.  “You promised, no storms this game.”

“I’m sorry my love, but nobody speaks to you and Buri in such a manner.”  He stroked your back and grabbed Buri around the waist, hoisting him over his shoulder as he picked up your bags with his other hand.

 “Father we won!”  Buri giggled as Thor pretended to lose his grip on his feet before catching his foot again.

 “That you did, well done!”

 As you made your way to the car, the rain began to lighten.

 “Father, can we go see my horse now?”

 “Back to Asgard?  Of course!”  Thor’s booming voice was back to his usual cheery self.  “We’ll tell Odin and Frigga of your triumph on the battlefield!”

 As you opened the doors to your minivan you patted the baby’s back and looked at your men, smiling lovingly, “At this rate I think we’re going to have to stay there, for Midgard’s own safety.”


End file.
